Saruhiko's Surprise
by Tortelliniti
Summary: It's Yata's birthday and Fushimi wants to be the first to talk to him. But what's with the gift-wrapped box he's got with him...? Written for Yata's birthday. Rated T for Yata's language. Slight romance if you squint.


**I'M ALIVE! *shot***

**Hello everyone, I apologize for the long hiatus but I will hopefully be returning for good now. I have several other fanfictions almost upload-ready, but I really wanted to do something for Misaki's birthday, so here it is~! Note: I wrote this almost in one go, within only a few hours, which is drastically little time for me. Please forgive any mistakes.**

**On to the story~!**

* * *

**Saruhiko's Surprise**

Yata glares at the ceiling. His alarm clock blatantly shines the digits 05:23 in his face, and though he tries to ignore it, the device serves as a constant reminder of the fact that he's awake absurdly early today. The redhead is not in the mood to care.

Twenty minutes elapse before he begins to get seriously annoyed. _Why am I even awake?!_ A moment later, the answer becomes clear; a small stone strikes the window, clearly having been thrown by someone standing below it. The copper-haired vanguard growls before opening it and sticking his head out.

"Who the fuck are you?" he hisses angrily.

"Misaki~ Shouldn't you know that on your own~?" replies the all-too familiar voice of Yata's ex-best friend. The vanguard's frown can almost be heard.

"The hell do you want, you shitty monkey?! It's fucking five AM, get some goddamn sleep and piss me off in the morning or something."

"Now, now, Misaki. That's quite an awful mood you're in~" For reasons unknown, the sing-song quality of the other's voice always ticked the redhead off. Given that he went to sleep late the previous night, he also hasn't had much sleep, and the combination of these two factors makes for one very unpleasant Yata. Sure enough, he refrains from replying in favor of turning to grab his baseball bat from beside his bed. Fushimi seems amused by this.

"What's with this sudden hostility? Don't you know what day it is, Mi~sa~ki~?" Yata literally hears his grin.

"Shut the fuck up, Saru!" Again he hisses, hoping not to wake the whole neighborhood. _Is it just me or is he using my first name more often than usual? I guess he's just trying to annoy me_, Yata decides.

"But it's the 20th today!" By now, the bluette sounds surprised that his object of obsession hasn't caught on.

"Yeah, so?"

"Think for a moment. Can you do that?"

"Don't fucking make fun of me!"

"Misaki. It's your birthday and you don't even remember. It would be improper for me not to at least mention how ridiculous that is." Fushimi's tone resembles one which a teacher would use to lecture a particularly dull child. At his comment, Yata's face heats up with irritation and embarrassment at the fact that he had to have something so evident pointed out to him by someone like Fushimi. A moment (during which he knows he's being triumphantly grinned at, in spite of the darkness) passes before a question occurs to him.

"… That doesn't explain what the FUCK you're doing here at this time," declares Yata, hoping to catch the other off guard.

"Yes it does," replies Fushimi matter-of-factly.

"But-"

"I'll be the first to speak to you like this. And that's exactly what I-" Before he can finish, the person occupying the flat beneath Yata's switches her lights on and opens the window. She angrily shouts for "whoever the fuck is talking" to shut it. Following this, Yata hisses at Fushimi to wait where he is. The older of the two grabs his usual pants, a pair of shoes (and socks), and the black tank top he wears on a daily basis, throws everything on, and rushes down the stairs. He walks right up to Fushimi, surprised to find the bluette wearing a regular pair of jeans with a plain white button-down shirt instead of his uniform.

"Well, now I'm here. What did you want?" snaps Yata before the awkward silence can settle in.

"Here you are," Fushimi replies, handing the shorter man a gift-wrapped box.

"What…?" In spite of everything, the redhead can't find it in himself to be angry. Instead, he's taken aback at the fact that the Scepter-4 member would even bother getting him a present. The thought makes Yata blush a little.

"Open it," urges Fushimi, who seems keen to discover how the vanguard of HOMRA will react to the present.

"Don't be so fucking impatient." The usual angry bite is missing from Yata's voice.

"Tsk." As usual, Fushimi only clicks his tongue before sighing. Yata opens his mouth to say something bitchy, but stops himself from actually doing so. He turns his attention to the box in his hands.

"... And you're not going to tell me what's in-"

"Misaki. Open it."

"Fine!" With that, the redhead tears the wrapping paper out of the way impatiently to reveal a cardboard box without any markings on it. He raises an eyebrow before opening it. Inside, he finds-

"… A game console?"

"Look closer." Sure enough, on closer inspection, Yata finds that it is the latest model of Xbox, complete with two games. The price tags have been deliberately removed.

"Saru…" Yata's moved by the fact that Fushimi would care enough to find out exactly what he had secretly wanted for a while now, let alone actually spending all the money to buy not just the console, but also the two games (which Yata notices have also been developed very recently). He is reminded of the days they used to spend gaming together after school. Back then, neither ever had the money to afford the devices or games they wanted, and they used to swear to get the best quality items as soon as they could. Neither had brought the pact up since their fallout; neither had forgotten it either.

"It's the one that-" Before Fushimi can finish his sentence, Yata dashes up to him and throws his arms around the taller man's neck.

"Thank you," he whispers. Blue eyes widen at Yata's words. Fushimi hadn't expected such a positive reaction from his ex-best friend, but the fact that he even expressed his gratitude simply renders the bluette speechless. Hesitantly he returns the hug, only for Yata to hold on to him more tightly.

"Happy birthday, Misaki."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Happy 20th birthday, Yata-chan :3**

**Oh and also: NO FLAMES. They don't help me, they just make me feel like never writing again. Constructive criticism is okay, but only if it STAYS AWAY FROM FLAMES. Thank you.**


End file.
